¿Te diviertes comiéndome? (THG)
by girlinfire11
Summary: las cosas han cambiado, el mundo enloqueció y tu vida tendrá un rumbo diferente; los planes que hiciste jamás podrán llevarse a cabo y tienes dos opciones: sobrevivir o... morir. AU (universo alterno) la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación a la original perteneciente a paolamendoza
1. De rosa a rojo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación la original la pueden encontrar con la autora ****paolamendoza**

_Capitulo 1 De rosa a Rojo_

Aquella mañana me levante minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, estire los brazos y solté un bostezo. Me deshice de las sabanas antes de que el sueño se apoderara de nuevo de mi cuerpo y no me dejara despegarme del esponjoso colchón. Tome mi celular, son las 7:15 AM, tenia buen tiempo para alistarme e ir a la clase de yoga. Me levanté y de inmediato me puse mis pantuflas de algodón verde, pues bien sabía que si mis pies tenían contacto con el piso directamente en ese instante cogería un resfriado.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa y me pregunté que estarían haciendo mis padres, quizás salieron temprano, pero hasta donde sabía no tenían un viaje planeado para hoy, no le di importancia al asunto. Me metí al baño y me mire al espejo.

- Que linda te vez hoy, Katniss – me dije a mi misma.

Tomé un peine que estaba sobre el lavado y me cepille el cabello que caía a media espalda, cuando termine me hice mi especifica trenza. Mi abuela decía que lo había heredado de ella. Me lave los dientes y un fuerte golpe retumbo por las paredes y ventanas seguido del cubrir de un vidrio quebrándose. Aun con mi piyama puesta quise salir a ver que había sucedido o a cual sirviente despedirían hoy.

Agarre el teléfono inalámbrico y marque a la extensión del comunicador de mama, pero no contesto, lo mismo hice con papa y con Prim pero nada y una extraña preocupación apareció acelerando mi corazón.

La puerta del cuarto de mis padres estaba abierta y toque antes de entrar, me asome pero ellos no estaban ahí y la cama aun se encontraba deshecha, pensé que debían estar abajo resolviendo lo del misterioso vidrio roto.

-¿Mama, Papá?- grite recargándome sobre el barandal de la escalera para mirar abajo, pero nada. Aquello me pareció muy sospechoso e incluso sentí miedo.

¿Y si alguien estaba herido? ¿Y si se habían metido a robar? ¿Por qué nadie me decía que estaba pasando?

Baje escalón por escalón sosteniéndome fuerte del barandal.

_- Estas exagerando, Katniss-_ pensé para mis adentros

Fui a la cocina, aparentemente todo se veía en orden, excepto por el refrigerador que estaba abierto.

- ¿Hay alguien? Pregunte. Y lo que vi a continuación me dejo helada: Sae, nuestra cocinera, se levanto del piso, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, le faltaba un brazo y sus ligamentos y sangre escurrían por su torso, su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía severas coartadas en el rostro y brazos y la boca manchada de carne cruda. Aquello no solo me aterro sino que provoco mucho asco y tuve ganas de volver el estomago ahí mismo.

Mi, ahora no tan adorable cocinera, lanzo una especie de grito o bramido y de un salto de subió a la estufa dispuesto a ¿atacarme? Apenas lo vi brincar frente a mi corrí a la sala y ella me siguió, aun con sus 50 años podía seguir corriendo.

- Sae, soy yo Kat, Katniss, Katita ¿No me reconoces? – dije al quedarme arrinconada en el mini bar de Papa. Pero ella pareció no entenderme y bramo de nuevo.

Las manos me temblaban incontrolablemente así como la quijada. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y lo único que pensaba era: no quiero morir aquí

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – chille con desesperación, pero tontamente solo hice que Sae se acercara, y entonces note que su dentadura esta manchada de sangre.

Voltee a todos lados buscando algo que arrojarle y entonces vi una botella de tequila, una que mi padre nunca había querido abrir y cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase. No me lo pensé dos veces y la agarre del pico, apenas aquella _criatura_, por que no hallaba otra palabra para describirlo, se acerco para morderme, la estrelle en su rostro tirándola al suelo.

Se me empezó a agitar la respiración y rápido salí de aquel rincón. Me acerque a la chimenea y, en la parte de arriba, dentro de una caja de cristal, se hallaba una espada que el abuelo le había regalado a mi padre años atrás. Rompí el cristal y saque el arma dispuesta a usarla si es necesario.

- Lo siento, Sae – murmure con la voz entrecortada viendo el cadáver desangrándose en el piso.- Extrañare los bollos con queso que me preparabas- añadí melancólicamente

Y mirando hacia todos lados, decidí regresar a mi cuarto, apenas entre y me encerré con llave. Solté la espada a un lado mío y me tire a llorar en el piso, ¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello? ¿En que e momento mi cocinera contrajo el mal de las vacas locas o fue inyectado por aliens para convertirse en eso?

Solloce sobre mis rodillas mojando mi pantalón de franela azul con las lagrimas, cuando un sonido me sobresalto, y no venia precisamente de abajo.

Me trague el nudo en la garganta, cogí la espada y me puse de pie. La puerta de mi baño rechino y me acerque un poco viendo entonces que había pisadas de sangre y mi alfombra estaba manchada.

-¡Maldición!-exclame

-¿Kat? – escuche la voz de Prim

- ¡Prim! ¡Prim, estas bien!-

- Tienes que huir de aquí hermana- dijo de pronto dejándome muda- ¡Vete antes de que te haga daño!

-¿De que estas hablando, Tonta? ¡Sal ahora!

- ¡No!- grito y la escuche llorar

Sin aguantarlo mas me arme y entre al baño y entonces la vi, yaciendo en el piso, con una herida profunda en su hombro derecho, estaba mi hermana pequeña y adorada. Me lleve una mano a la boca para ahorrar un grito de horror y ella levanto su mirada. Sus ojos perdían su color azulado y estaban cristalinos, le brotaba sangre de la nariz y la boca y se apretaba el abdomen pareciendo que estaba a punto de convulsionar.

-¡Prim!

- Kat, te dije que te fueras.- me intento apartar con una de sus frías manos, haciendo que usara mucha fuerza y soltara un gemido

-¡No puedes mandar soy la mayor además no te puedo dejar así! ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital!

- Ya es muy tarde para eso- dijo

-¿Qué…!

- Katniss yo lo vi, en cualquier momento me convertiré en una de esas criaturas y no quiero dañarte

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Me mordieron! – Grito impaciente- Katniss escúchame bien, no hay tiempo que perder – asentí mordiéndome el labio- Mama y Papa también fueron mordidos, den de estar en cualquier parte de la casa buscando comida, no se en que se convirtieron pero puedo asegurarte que ya no son personas- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar esto

- Debe de haber una cura, Prim, algún antídoto o medicina

- No lo hay. Desde anoche la ciudad fue atascada por el virus, tienes que huir cuanto antes y no permitas que te toquen, te arañen o te muerdan, parece que soy la mayor- no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, asentí- te quiero Hermana, Ahora vete

-¿Y tu?- negó y agacho la mirada- ¡No! – Grite no pudiendo contener el llanto- ¡No voy a dejarte morir aquí!- Prim sollozo y entre el miedo y el dolor cayo al piso y grito fuertemente - ¡Prim! ¡Prim! – exclame agarrandola de los hombros y sacudiéndola

Y en cuestión de segundos se comenzó a convulsionar arrojando mucha sangre por su boca hasta que se quedo inmóvil

-Prim?- note que ya no respiraba. Tome su brazo y ya no tenia pulso - ¡No! – Brame furiosa- ¡No puedes dejarme!

Pero era en vano. Ella ya no respondía, ella ya no… vivía. Fueron segundos en los que mi cerebro quiso procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y automáticamente tome la espada y salí de ahí.

Una vez en mi cuarto me sentí mareada, la presión se me bajo y temí desmayarme. Tome el cesto de la basura y de inmediato vomite. No había desayunado, no tenia nada en el estomago, y me dolió mucho por el esfuerzo. Y entonces escuche un golpe ahogado y me voltee. Prim estaba frente a la puerta del baño. Pero no era la misma con la que había conversado minutos atrás. Su piel se había vuelto verdosa. Su piel se había vuelto verdosa, su quijada estaba deforme y sus ojos blancos como los de Sae.

Bramo fuertemente y se echo hacia donde estaba y sin pensármelo dos veces cogi la espada y sentí como esta atravesó su torso

Llore sintiendo que estaba dañando a mi hermana pequeña, aunque sabia que ya no era ella. Me sentí sucia, culpable, llena de remordimiento y terror. Apenas saque el arma cubierta de sangre. Prim se balanceo para atrás pero no se cayó, duro unos segundos mirando la herida, como si pudiera sentir el dolor y luego volteo a verme y soltó otro bramido más fuerte

- ¿Qué…?- me quede con la boca abierta al saber que no le había echo daño

Nuevamente corrió hacia mí y de inmediato me levante y corrí hacia la puerta. Estuve a punto de abrirla cuando escuche un golpe del otro lado y esos extraños bramidos

- _mis padres _- pensé de inmediato

Prim se subió a la cama y justo se aventó hacia mí, levante la espada y corte su cabeza que reboto con la ventana y cayo al piso dejando un gran batidero de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre mi colchón.

Tarde segundos en recuperar el aliento y darme cuenta de lo que habían echo. Solté la espada y me mire las manos. Un horrible sollozo se me escapo del pecho

Acababa de matar a mi hermana

**Esta es la historia de ¿Te diviertes comiéndome? de paolamendoza, si quieren adaptarla a otro libro no deben de pedirme permiso a mi sino a ella, les comparto esta historia por que me gusto desde la primera vez que la leí y quería compartirla con ustedes**

**Review?**


	2. El comienzo del apocalipsis

**Aquí el segundo Capi.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación la original la pueden encontrar con la autora ****paolamendoza**

Capitulo 2 El Comienzo del Apocalipsis

Una vez salí del shock en el que me hallaba reaccione al sentir el golpeteo de la puerta en mi espalda.

- Mama, Papa ¡respondan si están bien!- grite con miedo, pero solo recibí sonidos incomprensibles

Pasando saliva mire el cuerpo de mi hermana que aun se movía por los reflejos y fui a mi buró. No sabía exactamente que agarrar o que haría, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

Tome una copia de las llaves del Audi que Papa me regalo para mi vigésimo cumpleaños y mi celular y los guarde en el bolso de mi pantalón. Ni siquiera pensé en darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa, preparar una maleta… nada. Todo lo que quería era poder ver a alguien civilizado que me explicara que era todo aquello.

Desesperada busque una manera de salir sin tener que enfrentar lo que fuera que estaba en mi casa. Pensé en salir por el conducto del aire ventilado pero solo me llevaría al sótano o a la lavandería y tendría que cruzar por la puerta de enfrente… no. Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa

Abrí la ventana del balcón y busque, a un lado este, estaba oculta un escalera por la que podia bajar hasta el jardín, correr hacia mi coche y largarme de ahí. Tras darle una última mirada a mi habitación me despedí de ella y todos los recuerdos que se quedaban

Baje lentamente por la escalera intentando ser muy silenciosa algunas ramas crujían en mis pies y me mordía el labio al pensar que alguien pudiera escucharme.

Una vez que estuve abajo voltee a todos lados. El lugar se veía despejado. Me arme de valor y corrí a la parte de enfrente de la casa, y ahí estaban, mi coche, el de mi hermana y las dos camionetas que utilizaban mis padres.

Solté un suspiro al pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a subirme a una de ellas o dar un viaje con mi familia.

_- Concéntrate, Katniss, no es momento de sentimentalismos- _dijo mi subconsciente.

Abrí mi coche tardándome una eternidad ya que las manos me temblaban terriblemente. Y a lo lejos vi uno de los guardias de seguridad que corría hacia a mi. Tenia una pierna quebrada, le faltaba la mitad del cráneo y un agujero en el abdomen por el que le salían los intestinos.

Repugnante.

Rápido me subí y asegure las puertas. Voltee a la parte de atrás para verificar que no hubiera algo extraño. Nada, estaba a _salvo_.

Cuando voltee, aquel hombre, criatura… lo que fuera, trepo sobre la parte de enfrente y comenzó a golpear el vidrio estrellándolo un poco.

- ¡Mierda!- grite furiosa y asustada.

Puse la llave en la marcha y arranque a toda velocidad pero aquella cosa no se bajaba. Di un par de vueltas y entonces los demás guardias y servidumbre salieron a mi encuentro y no precisamente para ayudarme.

Impaciente se me ocurrió acelerar lo más que daba el coche y frene de inmediato frente a un árbol antes de estrellarme y aquél _muerto viviente_ salio disparado partiéndose la cabeza en dos con el golpe.

Respire por segundos y entonces vi por el espejo retrovisor que los demás venían corriendo. Pise el pedal de reversa y Salí de ahí, vislumbrando a lo lejos a dos personas que por muchos años fueron los más importantes para mí y ahora se habían convertido en mis devoradores: mis padres.

Derrumbe la reja de seguridad y salí, sintiéndome un poco mas relajada al verme fuera de peligro. Apenas llegue al centro de la ciudad la imagen que apareció fue espantosa: autos chocados, gentes muertas en las calles, gente comiéndose a otra gente. Personas corriendo por su vida. Vidrios rotos, tiendas asaltadas, un incendio en el hospital… ¡Que horror! ¿Esto paso mientras dormía?

Atropelle a unos cuantos que se me atravesaron en el camino pero sin prestarles atención.

Estaba muy concentrada pensando hacia donde debía ir, ¿Seria que ya no habría gente en el mundo? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Esta catástrofe habría sido mundial? Me horrorice con la sola idea y encendí la radio, por suerte, algunas estaciones aun estaban funcionando.

- _Todo el Distrito ha colapsado, si hay alguien escuchando esto ahora debe saber que no hay mas futuro en esta ciudad, debemos salir, huir cuanto antes.-_ hablaba el conductor, desesperadamente.- _En la torre del vigía se halla el ejercito y la marina, tienen algunos helicópteros dispuestos a sacarnos de este infierno_

Eso era, debía ir cuanto antes allá. Y entonces recordé a mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañeros, maestros… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? ¡Marvel! Mi mejor amigo, no podia abandonarlo.

Desesperada saque mi celular y marque rápidamente.

-Contesta, contesta… - pedía al cielo que estuviera con vida

- ¿Hola?- escuche su voz al otro lado y un gran suspiro de alivio se me escapo del pecho.

- ¡Marvel!- grite perdiendo la voz, - ¡Marvel, estas vivo!

- ¡Kat!- exclamo el - ¡Oh, Kat! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te han mordido?

- No, escucha, acabo de oír en la radio que el ejército nos sacara de la ciudad, dime donde estas e iré a buscarte de inmediato.

- No estoy muy seguro- escuche interferencia

- ¿Marvel?

- Mis padres se volvieron locos y mi hermana también, tuve que salir corriendo de casa, estoy en una bodega.

- ¿Una bodega?

- si, no se exactamente donde, pero estoy aquí encerrado, afuera esta repleto de _zombies_.

- ¿Zombies? – pregunte alarmada al escuchar aquella palabra

- Así los llamaron en las noticias.- me mordí el labio preocupada

- Dime que vez, hacia donde corriste, dame una pista, Marvel, ¡Vamos!

- esta bien, esta bien, espera…- dijo y escuche que hablaba pero no comprendía del todo aquellas murmuraciones- la estación de trenes

- ¿estas seguro, que bodega es?

- ¡No lo se! No alcance a ver el numero, venían siguiéndome yo… solo corrí…

- esta bien, amigo, esta bien- dije para tranquilizarlo- iré hacia allá y te buscare, lo prometo, quédate ahí, por favor- le suplique

- aquí te espero… ah Kat

- ¿si?

- mi celular no tiene mucha batería, a lo mucho le durara un par de horas

- No te preocupes Marvel, no me moveré de ahí hasta que te encuentre-

- Gracias, Bonita- susurro como siempre solía llamarme y se me escapo una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas de felicidad al saber que mi mejor amigo seguía con vida- Ten mucho cuidado

Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a guardar en mi pantalón. Me di la vuelta y fui a la estación de trenes.

En el camino vi algunas personas que me pedían ride pero la mayoría de ellas tenían mordidas en el cuerpo, me sentí mal al ignorarlas pero no quería arriesgarme a que se convirtieran en zombies dentro de mi auto.

Recordé las palabras de mi hermana y solté un suspiro. De verdad iba a extrañarla mucho cuando dejara de preocuparme por sobrevivir.

Quien lo diría, hace dos noches mi preocupación era pasar el examen de Psicología y Desarrollo Profesional y ahora era no morir, no dejar que me mordieran y salir cuanto antes del distrito con rumbo a dios sabe donde.

Había dejado de respetar señales de seguridad horas atrás. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que, en un cruce en que me tocaba alto, otro carro venia por mi izquierda y solo sentí que golpeo la puerta del copiloto, mi coche giro, la bolsa de aire exploto y mi cabeza reboto en ella. Se me complico respirar y poco a poco, fui cerrando los ojos hasta caer en una densa negrura donde solo podia distinguir gritos de horror

**Eh aquí el segundo capitulo el mejor amigo de Katniss es Marvel ¿se lo esperaban?, en el siguiente capi saldrá el rubio de ojos azules, **

**Gracias a: **

**Jessica**

**Gpe 77 **

**Cerezo de la Luna- Haruno**

**JekaMellark**

**Traffic Graph**

**Por sus reviews, agregarme en favoritos, etc. **

**Bueno les deseo Feliz Navidad (Aunque ya paso) y Prospero Año nuevo **


	3. El simio descerebrado

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación la original la pueden encontrar con la autora ****paolamendoza**

Capitulo 3 El simio descerebrado

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que aun me hallaba en mi auto. Poco a poco fui moviendo la cabeza que me dolía terriblemente. Me puse una mano en la frente y vi que estaba sangrando.

- Demonios- murmure, voltee a los asientos, cubiertos de vidrios rotos, y note que mi celular estaba en el piso. Al agacharme para recogerlo gire mi cabeza a la derecha y vi un zombie corriendo hacia mi.- Mierda

Intente salir de ahí, uno de mis pies se había atorado entre dos pedales y eso, aunado el miedo y desesperación que tenia, no me permitía liberarme.

Temí lo peor cuando la criatura se aventó sobre la ventana del copiloto, quedando atorada y estirando sus manos para alcanzarme.

Me horrorice al verla. Aparentemente había sido una joven de no mas de veinte años, sus ojos estaban blancos cristalinos, su mandíbula cubierta de sangre, no tenia nariz y le faltaba una oreja, Por la complexión de su cuerpo pensé que debió haber padecido algún trastorno alimenticio.

- ¡Agáchate!- escuche que gritaron y solo obedecí. En cuestión de segundos una bala atravesó sobre mi cabeza disparada directamente en la frente de la criatura.

Con el corazón en la garganta, me voltee y vi a un hombre, no pasaba de los veinticinco, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel muy blanca. Era muy alto y de cuerpo esbelto bien formado. Bajo el arma que tenia en la mano y la guardo en su pantalón para acercarse a mi.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto. Yo asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.- ¿estas mordida?

- No

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Katniss Everdeen- respondí enseguida y el soltó un suspiro

- Peeta Mellark- dijo- esa herida se ve grave, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- No lo se- respondí casi de inmediato- Iba a la estación de trenes y esto…- añadí mirando alrededor de mi coche y la otra camioneta destrozadas- Paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta

- Déjame ayudarte – murmuro el mirando mi pie atorado. Abrió la puerta del coche, se inclino y sin tanto cuidado, o mejor dicho bruscamente, lo saco raspándolo con el pedal

- ¡Auch!- exclame

- ¿Por qué ibas a la estación de trenes? ¿Acaso no sabes que la salida del infierno esta en la torre del vigía?-

Lo mire mientras hablaba, con tono presuntuoso, haciendo muy obvia la situación dejándome en ridículo, como si estuviera cometiendo una estupidez.

_-Pero que grosero_- pensé. Mi subconsciente tenía muchas ganas de gritarle acerca de tener modales y tratar con más respeto a una mujer pero tuve que callarlo haciéndole ver que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para una lección como esa. Marvel me necesitaba cuanto antes.- Pee… Peeta ¿verdad? Pregunte su nombre, como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien

- ¿Si?

- Iba hacia allá por que mi mejor amigo se encuentra atrapado en una bodega. Le prometí ir a sacarlo…- inevitablemente el saco una carcajada.- ¿y ahora que pasa? – pregunte molesta y, ya un poco mas estable, salí del coche

- No pensaras que sigue con vida, ¿o si? A esta hora ya debe ser uno de esos.- espeto con cierta burla y descargando el coraje le di una bofetada

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo idiota?!- alarme, furiosa- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? ¿Eres un simio descerebrado que no fue a la escuela?

Me agarro de la muñeca con fuerza lastimándome y me atrajo hacia el.

- En primer lugar, no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a quien te salvo el trasero, niñita tonta, y en segundo lugar, no me llames idiota.

Lo mire con rabia durante un momento hasta que el dolor me aterrizo de vuelta a la tierra.

- ¡Suéltame!- le ordene

- Tienes que decir la palabra mágica

- ¡Suéltame ahora! – el sonrío

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, Everdeen?- bufe exasperada y me moje los labios ¡Pero que tipo tan detestable!

- Suéltame, por favor- dije y enseguida se deshizo de mi. Me dio la espalda y camino- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte al verlo alejarse, mientras masajeaba mi muñeca marcada por sus enormes dedos.

-A salir de esta escoria.- respondió, sin voltear a verme

Me gire a todos lados pero la carretera parecía desierta. Solté un gruñido y me subí de nuevo al coche intentando encenderlo pero la marcha no arranco.

- ¡Maldita sea!- ¿y ahora como iría a ver a Marvel?

Saque mi celular, por suerte aun tenia dos rayitas de batería y marque a mi amigo.

- ¿Kat?-

- ¡Marv, sigues con vida!- exclame con emoción al escuchar su voz y el rio al otro lado de la línea

- Así es, tonta no te libraras de mi tan fácil, pero eso si me has dejado plantado-me mordí el labio sintiéndome apenada

- Lo siento, tuve un accidente, yo…

- ¿Un accidente? ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, por suerte alguien me rescato- pronuncie estas ultimas palabras, una por una en voz alta, pero aquél hombre rubio ya iba muy lejos para escucharme.- mi auto esta destrozado, Marv. Pero te prometo que buscare uno para ir a sacarte de allí.

-Apúrate, Kat, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportar este lugar

Tras despedirme de el y guardar mi celular, analice las opciones. Podia quedarme a llorar esperando a que alguien viniera a ayudarme, caminar soportando el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, hasta hallar una farmacia, o lugar civilizado, eso sin ser comida por zombies, o bien, la ultima y menos deseosa… seguir a Peeta.

Mi subconsciente me grito que lo hiciera sin pensarlo mientras la parte racional y mi orgullo debatían en que debía ir por mi propia cuenta.

Pero tenia que admitir que, si otra cosa así me atacaba, no tenia un arma para aniquilarla y entonces si, ni Marvel ni yo podíamos escapar.

- Mierda- maldije al no ver otra forma de salir de ahí

Mire mi auto una ultima vez y, casi arrastrando mi pie izquierdo, me fui tras el joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Oh lo siento ¿dije apuesto?

**Hello my friends y friendas, ¿Qué tal se la pasaron este Año nuevo? Ah por cierto mi hermana o mi otra yo me ayudara con mis faltas de ortografia por que no se me da por loca (Mel: ya lo dijiste estas loca, me encanta el color azul y mi personaje favorito de la saga es Finnick) si se lo que piensan esta es mi hermana, no me gusta decir esto pero se me hará mas difícil publicar por que ya mañana entro a escuela si :P me rechoca la escuela (Mel: ojala estuviera Peeta en mi salon de clases) todas queremos eso ,ah pero no significa que dejare de publicar esta historia y la de Mi vida, mi pelea, no la dejare sin continuación, ¿se esperaron que así fuera el encuentro de nuestros trágicos amantes? (Mel: yo si) oh cállate pero ahora a responder reviews:Sai: **me alegra que te guste y te encante la historia, **Gpe 77: **si yo lo pensé mucho hasta que me decidí por Marvel pronto descubriran por que, y como lo prometí aquí esta el rubio de ojos azules, **Jessica: **que bueno que te guste la historia y aquí esta el encuentro de los trágicos amantes del Apocalipsis Zombie


	4. Materialista sin sentimientos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación la original la pueden encontrar con la autora paolamendoza**

_Capítulo 4 Materialista sin sentimientos _

Intenté correr tras el simio sin modales pero eso sólo lastimó más mi tobillo. A mitad de camino me incliné recargándome sobre mis rodillas para agarrar aire.

-¡Mellark!- grité con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo que lastimaba mi garganta.- ¡Mellark!- él volteó.

Apenas me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro moví las manos pidiéndole que se acercara. Se quedó ahí de pie un momento cruzado de brazos como esperando a que yo me moviera y al ver que no lo hice se acercó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó groseramente. Pasé saliva y me levanté para verlo de frente.

-Voy contigo.- dije y él se rio. Me quedé seria, si quería sobrevivir aquella catástrofe debía aguantar cualquier cosa, incluyéndolo a él. Me mordí el labio reprimiendo la risa pues mi imaginación me planteaba una historia en donde era más sencillo sentarse a tomar el té con un zombie que con él.

-¿Conmigo? Olvídalo, no me gusta cuidar bebés.

Mi hermano alguna vez me dijo que un hombre no se resiste a una mirada bonita, palabras amables y un poco de coqueteo. Aunque no me apetecía hacer alguna de esas cosas con éste bastardo de alguna manera debía convencerlo. Entonces mi orgullo me gritó:

-_No te rebajes, Katniss. Ve por tu cuenta, no te pasará nada._

Me mordí el labio preguntándome si debía hacerle caso.

-Por favor.- le pedí, viéndolo a los ojos, tenía que admitir que me gustaba mucho su color. Pero después mi mirada se desvió a sus labios y me hallé a mí misma preguntándome a qué sabrían.- _Katniss, concéntrate_.- me gritó mi parte racional.

-Pensé que irías a la estación de trenes.- dijo.

-Sí, allá voy.

-Si sabes que eso está del otro lado de la torre, ¿verdad?- asentí.

-Escucha, no tienes que acompañarme hasta allá, sólo quiero ir contigo hasta que encuentre un auto en el cuál moverme y me iré por mi cuenta.

-¿Y por qué quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo al acercarse a mí. Este tipo tenía algo que me exasperaba y entretenía al mismo tiempo. Usualmente yo no era el tipo de chica que ruega por algo, más bien, siempre he sido independiente y hago las cosas por mi cuenta, pero con él…

_-Es la situación. Lo necesitas para no ser comida por zombies, nada más_.- me dije a mí misma y sentí como si mi ser entero se burlara por haber dicho una mentira tan grande como que el cielo es color verde.- Tú tienes las armas en caso de que otra cosa de esas quiera atacar.

-Escucha, estas son las reglas: No voy a sacrificar mi pellejo por el tuyo. Si te muerden no me voy a tentar el corazón en dispararte directo en la cabeza.- dijo esto empujándome de la frente con su dedo índice.- Antes de que regreses convertida en una criatura repugnante… aunque…- rio al verme y fruncí el ceño sin comprender qué diablos le causaba tanta gracia de mí.- Yo creo que más repugnante que ahorita no podrás verte.- soltó estallando a carcajadas.

Me miré mi pijama estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra, mis pantuflas manchadas y una se me había roto y se asomaba mi dedo gordo. Mis brazos y cuello sucios… tenía razón, estaba repugnantemente asquerosa y me llevé una mano al cabello preocupándome por primera vez desde que lo cepillé en mi cuarto de cómo se veía.

Golpee su brazo derecho aunque creo que eso le causó más dolor a mis nudillos que a él.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir contigo?- soltó un suspiro resignado y asintió.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, muy de prisa, debo añadir. Intenté seguirle el paso pero yo prácticamente iba trotando para poder hacerlo. Fuertes punzadas me estaban queriendo asesinar de dolor en mi pie izquierdo.

-Espera.- le grité. Él se volteó a verme.- No puedo ir tan rápido, ¿podrías caminar más lento?

-A velocidad de tortuga no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.- dijo, provocando que me enfadara.- Si no vas a mi ritmo mejor ve por tu cuenta.

-¡No puedo! Mi pie me está matando.- dije, levantándome un poco el pantalón y, efectivamente, estaba muy hinchado.

-¿Dime qué hice para merecer un castigo así? Una niñita tonta con tobillos frágiles, ¿tanto me odias?- preguntó mirando al cielo. Éste tipo era un dramático.

Se acercó a mí y sin poner mucho esfuerzo me tomó por las piernas y me cargó. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello al no sentir el piso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Salvando tu pie de ser amputado.- dijo, y tras esto último, comenzó a caminar, al mismo ritmo que llevaba antes.

Me quedé en silencio un momento para procesar aquello y dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente. El sol había calentado ya lo suficiente y pensé que debían pasar de las 3:00pm. Mi cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco.

Recordé a mi madre, la noche anterior a que el apocalipsis nos cayera encima, en la cena. Había platicado con ella y con papá de mis planes para viajar a Europa en Navidad. Cuando después me pidieron que tocara una pieza en el piano. _The river flows on you_. Era su favorita y siempre la hacía sonreír.

Se me escapó un suspiro cargado de melancolía al pensar que nunca, en el poco o mucho tiempo que me quedara de vida, volvería a verlos, a sentarme a charlar con ellos, a disfrutar de un viaje en carretera como tanto nos gustaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el simio descerebrado.

-Sí.- respondí solamente. No sentía deseos de hablar de mi familia o lo sucedido. Al menos no con alguien que sabía no lo entendería.

-Lamento lo de tu auto.- dijo apenado.- Debió haberte costado una fortuna.

¡Era increíble! Se lamentaba por mi coche pero no por haberme dicho esas horribles cosas de Marvel, por haber estrujado mi pie y haberme llamado niñita tonta. No sólo descerebrado y sin modales, este tipo era un materialista de lo peor. Pero lo cierto era que no quería discutir por aquello.

-Me lo regaló mi padre el año antepasado.

Él no dijo nada más. El espantoso dolor de cabeza había vuelto a aparecer y mi estómago se quejó. No había comido en todo el día y me fui sintiendo débil. Recargué mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Peeta y me acomodé en él. Aunque no pude verlo sabía que había sonreído. El olor mezclado en su ropa de tabaco, perfume y sudor me agradaba, por extraño que eso pareciera. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando y poco a poco me escapé de aquella realidad, sintiendo como si me besaran la cabeza, probablemente habría sido sólo mi imaginación.

**Hola, yo sé que me extrañaron y sé que quieren matarme pero no se preocupen ya que mi socia (Mel: ¿Tienes una socia?) si tu Melinda, y tú me ayudaras cuando no pueda subirlos yo (Mel: a si cheto, se me había olvidado :D no te preocupes no se me olvidara PD: odio la escuela) todos Mel todos, en tres capítulos será algo impactante (Mel: ¿Qué?) no molestes (Mel:¬¬) bueno respondo reviews: Gpe77: **me alegra que te guste y que apareciera el rubio saliera, a mi tambien (Mel:¿tu crees que le pida ayuda?) mel calla, ok subire mas capis la proxima semana por personas por ustedes ok ;) asi que no te desesperes


	5. No me mires

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación la original la pueden encontrar con la autora paolamendoza**

_Capítulo 5 No me mires _

Desperté y me encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital. Mi pie estaba vendado y mi frente también. Alrededor del cuarto había algunos aparatos fuera de su lugar. La puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas de la ventana también.

Hallé mi celular al lado de la almohada y miré la hora: las 4:45pm. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría caminado Peeta conmigo y si él me había puesto el vendaje. Sonreí al pensar que quizás no era tan mala persona como aparentaba. Noté que me quedaba una raya de batería y no debía desperdiciarla. Marqué al celular de Marvel pero la llamada entraba a buzón.

-Mierda.- exclamé. Debía habérsele terminado la pila.

Al levantarme hallé las pantuflas a un lado de la cama y me las puse. Me metí al baño que había dentro del cuarto y me miré en el espejo. Tenía algunas cortaditas en las mejillas, efectivamente, alguien me había limpiado la herida de la frente y tenía un parche de vendas pegado con gasas, mi ropa estaba totalmente sucia. Vi la regadera y se me antojó a montones meterme a bañar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrí una de las llaves y el agua tibia empezó a caer. ¡Se sentía como la gloria! Me despojé de mi ropa, no previniéndome de buscar una toalla o algo más para cuando saliera y me metí dejando que la suciedad resbalara junto con el agua por mi cuerpo.

Escuché un golpe pero no le hice mucho caso. Por suerte había una barra de jabón casi nueva y un shampoo que olía a mandarina. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de un baño y cuando me lavé el cabello noté que la venda de mi frente se estaba despegando.

-Diablos.- murmuré.

Me la arranqué aventándola por ahí y, con cuidado, masajee mi cabello. Se sentía delicioso. Tararee un par de canciones y me olvidé por completo de Marvel, mis padres, mi auto, Peeta o el hecho de que los zombies existían.

Finalmente y sin muchas ganas, cerré la regadera y salí. Me sequé un poco con mi ropa sucia. Abrí las puertitas de abajo del lavabo pero no había nada. Me mordí el labio, e insegura, salí así a buscar una toalla.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al simio sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una gaseosa que escupió al verme.

Pegué un grito y con las manos me cubrí los senos y la entrepierna sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-¡No me mires!- le ordené y él se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Pensaba cobrarte el favor de traerte hasta acá, nena, pero no creí que tuvieras tanta iniciativa propia.- dijo, sonriendo.- ¿Debo quitarme ya la ropa?

-¡Cállate, idiota!- le grité entre molesta y apenada.

Volví a meterme al baño dejándolo ahí. No quería ponerme de vuelta mi ropa sucia, sentía que era una abominación a mi cuerpo limpio.

-Eh… Peeta.- le hablé.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías buscarme una toalla, por favor?- pedí, Dios, jamás me había sentido tan humillada.

Escuché que se levantó del sillón y abrió las puertas de un closet que se hallaba dentro del cuarto. Una de éstas rechinó cuando la cerró de vuelta.

-Toma.- dijo, extendiéndome la toalla por la puerta, la tomé y me encerré en el baño.

Me sequé el cabello, brazos, espalda, piernas, todo y luego me la enredé en el cuerpo para poder salir y buscar, al menos, alguna ropa de enfermera para vestirme.

Mordiéndome el labio salí apenada y miré a Peeta quien tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Esto nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?- dije, quedándome de pie frente a él, quien sonrió más.

-Para mí sí.- susurró.- Toma, te traje comida.- me extendió una bolsa y la tomé enseguida. Sin pensarlo siquiera me senté a su lado en el sillón.

Había traído golosinas, frituras, pan de dulce y una ensalada de pollo, que devoré enseguida.

-Ten.- me dio una gaseosa de limón en lata y desesperada la abrí y bebí.- Wow, tú sí que sabes comer.- dijo y sonreí.

-No había probado bocado desde anoche en la cena.- dije.- ¿Fuiste tú quien me limpió la herida de la frente?- él se quedó mirándome unos momentos y luego asintió.- Gracias.

Peeta no hizo más que verme comer, parecía disfrutar la escena y eso empezó a asustarme. Me pregunté si lo que había dicho antes de cobrarme el favor era cierto y si en verdad quería que le pagara con mi cuerpo.

-_Claro que quiere, Katniss. Es hombre_.- habló una voz en mi interior.- _Y tú también quieres…_- añadió y me atraganté con la comida.

-Despacio.- dijo él. Le di un trago al refresco y saboreando una dona de azúcar, decidí que era momento de hablar.

-¿Cómo llegamos al hospital?- pregunté.

-Tú babeando sobre mi pecho mientras yo lidiaba con tres zombies.

-¿Hay muchos en el hospital?

-El sótano y primer piso están repletos de ellos.

-¿En qué piso estamos?

-Quinto. Al menos aquí sólo he tenido que matar a uno. Por suerte la cafetería también se encuentra en esta zona.- añadió.- Y, por si te lo preguntabas, entramos por las escaleras de emergencia.

Asentí simplemente pensando en todo aquello y, que definitivamente, este hombre tenía algo de corazón para arriesgar su vida y no dejarme morir en medio de la nada.

-Iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti.

-Sí.- respondí ruborizándome al darme cuenta que, debajo de esa toalla húmeda, estaba desnuda.- Gracias.

Peeta salió del cuarto y yo terminé de comer. Abrí el closet y hallé una crema corporal con olor a mango, un cepillo y una caja de curitas. Me unté la crema en los brazos y piernas y desenredé mi cabello.

Pensé que no me veía tan mal después de todo. Al menos ya olía rico. Un fuerte golpe me sobresaltó asustándome y después hubo silencio.

-¿Mellark? ¿Eres tú?- pero no hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida un enfermero zombie volteó y entró al cuarto.

-¡Auxilio!- grité horrorizada corriendo al baño. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero aquella cosa metió una de sus manos y no me dejaba atorarla. Para entonces se me había caído la toalla del cuerpo sin que me diera cuenta.- ¡Peeta!- grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Hasta que escuché un disparo y la mano de la criatura resbaló al suelo.

El corazón aún me latía con mucha fuerza y temerosa abrí la puerta y vi el cuerpo desangrándose en el piso. Al ver al rubio que, por segunda, o tercera vez me había salvado me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- repetía. Él se inclinó y me abrazó por la cintura, al sentir el roce de nuestras pieles me percaté de que no llevaba ropa. Apenada me separé de él y bajé la mirada.

-Toma.- dijo, dándome un pantalón y blusa color rosa de las que llevan las enfermeras y ropa interior limpia.- Vístete, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Asentí y volví a entrar al baño mientras él sacaba al zombie del cuarto.

Me puse unos tenis blancos que me había llevado aunque me quedaban un poco grandes.

Regresé y él estaba de pie junto a la cama esperándome. Había movido el sillón para cerrar mejor la puerta.

Pasé saliva al verlo, no olvidando que él… bueno, ya me conocía de todo a todo.

-¿Nos iremos ya?- pregunté. Él asintió.- Pero está por oscurecer, Takeru. Será peligroso.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche?- me mordí el labio al escucharlo alterado, me sentía intimidada. No puedo quedarme aquí contigo encerrado, Katniss.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque voy a querer hacerte el amor toda la noche y tú, obviamente, no quieres eso.

Me quedé helada al escucharlo. Estaba hablando en serio, sus pensamientos dichos en voz alta.

-_¡Pero qué cínico!_- pensé, mientras algo en mi interior se alarmaba, no sé si de gusto o de temor. Jamás había conocido a alguien como Peeta.- Puedes dormir en otro cuarto.- dije, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y dejarte aquí sola para que, mientras duermes como piedra, otro de esos venga y te coma? No gracias.- murmuró y me di cuenta de que en verdad se preocupaba por mí.

-Por favor, quedémonos al menos por ésta noche.- él soltó un fuerte suspiró y asintió.

-Pero te advierto que tendrás que tener más cuidado de mí que de los zombies.- me reí con su comentario y él también. Sentí como el ambiente fue relajándose. Me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-Ni lo menciones, me arrepiento de haberla traído, te ves mucho mejor sin ella. El rosa no te queda.- nuevamente, estaba siendo muy sincero. Le arrojé una almohada y ambos nos reímos.- Me daré un baño.- dijo y yo asentí.

Minutos más tarde lo escuché cantando en la regadera. Me acosté en la cama y solté un suspiro.

-Aguanta un poco más, Marvel.- dije, deseando que él pudiera escuchar mis palabras.

Cerré los ojos pero mi mente no me dejaba descansar. Enseguida salió Peeta del baño vistiendo únicamente un bóxer negro. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron al verlo, semi desnudo, escurriendo… tan sexy.

**Hello mi friendas y friends ¿Me extrañaron? (Mel: Por supuesto… que no****, ¿Quién te va a extrañar si la bonita de la family soy yo) Ya Mel, sé que estas celosa porque yo tengo imaginación y tú no :P, que tal ustedes ¿que hubieran hecho en el lugar de nuestra Katniss? Y boys ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho en el lugar de peeta?, como pueden ver nuestros trágicos amantes están en problemas ¿no? (Mel: yo hubiera violado a peeta y….) ya Melinda mucha pervertes por hoy, ¿no te vasto con el episodio de…? (Mel: tsk tsk eso no se dice ¿eh?) ok, déjenme sus comentarios, Ahora si los se me van a matar pero como ya dije no dejare esta historia ni la otra asi que hasta el proximo capi **


End file.
